The Adventures of Bernadette Lebard
by Dr Moustachio Girl
Summary: Rick's best friend Bernie joins him, Evy and Jonathan on the trip to Hamunatra. When she meets a dark stranger will there be love? Ardeth/OC. May change to M later and also there may be a seperate story soon too! In progress. I am in the middle of rewriting the story so bear with me folks :) SORRY NOT A CHAPTER ADDITION BUT CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN SO PLEASE READ IT AGAIN!
1. Meet Again

The day had been long and when the sun was beginning to set across the Cairo skyline, my flat riding boots tapped against the wooden walkway while I waited impatiently for the people whom had hired me as a guide to the City of the Dead. A Mr. and Miss. Carnahan, if I was correct. As I neared the ferry itself, I overheard a familiar voice.

"All they found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." The voice said. I could almost hear his trademark smirk. Turning to look, I spotted the owner of the voice – exactly how I remembered him.

"Rick? Richard O'Connell?" I asked, running towards him as fast as I could with a few loose curls falling out from underneath my hat. I must have looked quite a slight with long trousers on, braces, a white dress shirt, black riding boots and a dark pork-pie hat in the Egyptian heat, but I had lived in Egypt for years and was used to the intense heat.

Rick turned to look at me and a smile slipped onto his face as he engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Bernie! How long has it been?" Rick asked as he let me go touching my face like he could feel my answer with his fingertips.

"French Foreign Legion. 1923; good year." I grinned. It was like seeing a long lost relative.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can we help you?" A very prim and proper voice asked and I turned to look at the snooty lady who owned it only to be met with two people who looked very well educated and European too.

"Yes, sorry. I'm Bernadette LeBarde, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

><p>After introducing myself to my employers, we all boarded the ferry and explored it until nightfall. My cabin was next door to Evelyn's so I thought it would be best that I introduced myself to her. I walked up to the door and knocked gently,<p>

"Miss. Carnahan?" I asked, pushing the door open slightly only to be met with a dark and empty cabin. Great. When I try and bond with the only other woman on this trip she's not even in her room. Giving up on waiting around for her, I went onto the main deck and stood to the side watching some men play poker.

"Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck, will ya' Burns?" One man asked the other who was meticulously polishing his small circular spectacles. Without missing a beat, _Burns_ looked up and retorted with a scathing,

"Without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut it can I, Dave?" I giggled but blushed when the men turned to look at me. Oops.

"Hey darlin'," One drawled in a thick American accent and I unconsciously scooted away from the man I would forever remember as sounding like a cowboy. Don't get me wrong, I love the Cowboy vs. Indian films but I must embrace my European roots and have a slight distain for the Yanks. I spotted Rick coming out of a room with his gunny sack slung over his shoulder and I quickly stuck to his side like glue. Okay, I know that Rick's an American too but this one is like my brother after we were in the French Foreign Legion together from 1919 until 1923.

"O'Connell, sit down. We could do with another player." Jonathan beamed at Rick, but it was useless trying to get Rick to gamble.

"I gamble with my life, never with my money." Rick chuckled, giving Jonathan a condescending look down his nose. I knew this better than anyone.

"Ain't that the truth?" I muttered, grinning slightly at Rick. The American who asked for the cards to be dealt faster piped up a bit.

"Never? What if I was to bet you $500 that we get to Hamunaptra before you?" He asked, the side of the mouth tilting up in a cocky smirk. He knew that Richard would take up the bet, but how did he know that we were going to Hamunaptra too?

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" I asked, puzzled as to why they were going and how they knew we were also.

"Damn straight we are, Darlin'." The blonde American answered with a flirtatious wink, causing me to gag in complete disgust. Eww.

"And, who says we are?" Rick asked. As Rick asked this, my eyes automatically went to Jonathan. I bet he had something to do with this.

"He does." Every single man at the poker table turned and pointed a finger at, low and behold, Jonathan Carnahan. Jonathan spluttered in faux innocence and I rounded on him, standing just to the left of his chair.

"Well, how 'bowt it? Is it a bet?" The dark haired man asked yet again. Rick smirked and nodded his head.

"Alright you're one." Rick takes challenges to easily. A small, snooty-looking man in a red fez spoke up from reading his leather-bound book,

"What makes you so confident sir?" He asked, tilting his head back in order to size Richard up before scrunching his nose up when he noticed my presence next to Rick.

"Well what makes you?" I shot back. There was no way in hell that I was going to take lip from a stuck-up English scholar.

"We got us a man who's actually been there." The blonde spoke up again but thankfully this time he never took his eyes off his poker hand.

"What a coincidence because we have two–" Jonathan never managed to finish his sentence because I hit on the back of his head with my equipment bag filled with hammers, chisels, brushes and the occasional set of daggers. Long story short, it made in verbally incompetent. "Who's play is it? Is it my play?" He started to stumble over his words terribly as Rick came up behind him and placed one of his large hands on the shoulder of Jonathan's crisp cream suit.

"Gentlemen, we got ourselves a wager. Good evening…Jonathan." He said, but while saying Jonathan's name he squeezed his shoulder and made a crunching sound that set my teeth on edge. Rick walked away and I thought that I should at least say my goodbyes rather than trailing behind Rick like a lost puppy.

"Good night, gentlemen." I said, with a small smile and a wave which only seemed to alert one of them that actually had manners to stand up. He had rounded glasses and I think he was called Burns – well, that was what the others called him.

"Good night, Ma'am." He called, sitting back down to carry on his game of poker.

* * *

><p>Okay, so it has taken a while but I have finally updated this story. It's being reread and I'm completely embarrassed by my terrible writing. This is the new and properly reviewed and edited version.<p> 


	2. The Kiss Problem

We had walked down the deck and came across a lady with her nose stuck in a small book, and I dropped my gunny bag at her feet while Rick dropped his on the table - frightening the poor woman.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." Rick said while grinning slightly at her frightened look.

"The only thing that scares me Mr. O'Connell is your manners. Hello Miss I'm Evelyn Carnahan, who are you?" She asked me politely not noticing Rick's annoyed glare.

"Bernadette Lebard, Miss Carnahan but everyone calls me Bernie. I was with Rick in Hamunatra." I replied while firmly shaking her little hand. Rick must have lost his patience and opened up his gunny sack and mine too.

"Have I missed something? Are we going into battle?" She asked while picking up a small butterfly knife from my pack.

"Lady, there's something out there." Rick said while cleaning a pistol.

"Something underneath that sand." I finished for him while loading a few revolvers and slipping the Sai dagger into one boot and a short sword into my other.

"Yes, well. I'm hoping to find a certain artefact. A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure, what do you think's out there?" Evelyn asked both of us. Without raising my eyes from my revolver I spoke up.

"In a word, evil." When everything had gone quiet Rick spoke.

"The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunatra is cursed. "He grabbed a knife Evy was holding.

"Look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O' Connell...but I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It was what interested me in Egypt when I was a child." She rounded off in one breath.

"And the fact that it is made of pure gold means nothing to you?" I asked puzzled. Her eyes lit up and she looked at me rather taken aback.

"You know your history Bernadette." She said and I grimaced at the use of my full name.

"We know our treasure. "Rick stated smugly and then Evy leaned across the table to look closer to him.

"Why _did_ you kiss me Mr O'Connell?" She curiously asked. I was so shocked. He hadn't even known her long and he'd **kissed** her! He never stopped cleaning his gun and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time." He said. I noticed Evy's look turn to that of disgust as she walked away back to her room and I went to join her.

"Hey Evy…How are ya?" I asked carefully as I entered her small cabin. She gave me a withered smile and replied,

"_Men _are horrible!" She screeched and I went over to comfort her.

"Hey, at least when he kissed you he didn't say '_We __were __about __to __die, __why __not?_'" I said with a small chuckle when she looked at my horrified.

"You were going to _die_?" She asked pale faced. I nodded my head with a small chuckle and carried on talking,

"That my friend is a story for another time. AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Right behind me was a man with a large metal hook pointed at my neck.

"Where is the map?" He asked while looking around the room. In front of me was Evy looking paler than ever and she was pointing to a small papyrus map and a hexagonal box on a small table.

"And the key? Where is the key?" He asked me, making me look at Evy again. She had a confused look on her face, thankfully the man behind me was too distracted to notice I had picked up my Sai dagger and cut his cheek making him let me go as Rick burst through the small door.

"_Hey __let__'__s __just __invite __every one __in __here __and __we __can __have __a __HUGE __killing __party!_" I muttered in Arabic sarcastically. Rick pulled out his guns and shot a man who had just appeared in a window, killing him instantly.

"THE MAP! THE MAP! I FORGOT THE MAP!" Evy shouted after we left her cabin. Knowing Rick would protect her I ran to the port-side of the ferry and grabbed my gunny sack that had been left on the table – by Rick no doubts – and didn't waste anytime in jumping overboard and swam over to the riverbank. Not minutes later I was met by a sopping wet Rick, Evy, Jonathan and a smell fat man. Distinctly I heard a voice over the river shouting at us,

"O'CONNELL! HEY O'CONNELL LOOKS TO ME LIKE I'VE GOT ALL THE HORSES!"

"HEY BENI LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!" Rick and I countered before picking up our bags and walking off into the heat of Egypt.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY. IF I DID I WOULD BE IN IT AND THERE WOULD BE MUCH MORE ARDETH IN IT, BUT I DON'T!<strong>

Reviews are welcome. Planning on a squeal with all of Rick and Bernie's stories.


	3. First Meeting

**I do not own The Mummy, Ardeth Bay or any other things you may recognise. I only own Bernadette Lebard, my OC.**

* * *

><p> The desert heat was murder, but we thankfully reached a small market place. Local women took us to a separate tent and gave Evy a thin black veil dress while I took the desert garbs that consisted of a black thick headdress, black face cover and navy blue wrap suit. As I walked out I spotted a man dressed in the same clothes looking at me. I took off my veil and smiled at him, making him turn away and mount his horse. Before he left, he came over to me and spoke.<p>

_"Hello. What is your name, desert flower?"_ He asked me through his mask.

_"My name is Bernie, what is yours_?" I asked him. A small smile was seen on his face, through his mask, for it reached his eyes.

_"My name is Ardeth Bey. You must go to your family_." Said he while gesturing towards Rick, Jonathan and Evy.

_"They aren't my family, only my friends."_ I called over my shoulder as I walked back towards Jonathan talking to Rick about something.

"We could have just given them Bernie or your sister." Rick admitted with a small chuckle.

"Yes. Awfully tempting wasn't it." Jonathan replied, smirking at my new attire. Giving him a deadly glare, I mounted my camel and began the journey into the desert.

* * *

><p>At nightfall, while the others where asleep, I spotted some black-clad men on horse back.<p>

_"I see you mighty warrior."_ I whispered while kissing my finger and tapping my forehead.

* * *

><p>The morning came and I saw a sight I had been dreading for many years. The infamous Turkish deserter, Beni Gabour.<p>

"Good morning, my friend." Beni greeted us with a fake smile.

"What the hell we doin'?" The blonde American, Henderson i think, asked while chewing an enormous amount of tabcco.

"Patience my good Bara'tm, patince." Beni assured with a slide glance.

"Get ready for it."

"Ready for what?" Evy asked Rick and I. Not bothering to settle into the bet of $500, I sat back lazily and muttered,

"We're about to be shown the way." After I said those dreaded words, the city appeared before our eyes.

"Here we go again." I vaguely heard Rick mutter before he spurred his camel onwards. Gently, I gave my camel a nudge and it slowly trotted forwards.

When I finally arrived, I found they had already set up camp and I clambered off the camel and sent it on it's way. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews get'cha cyber cookies! ;)<strong>


	4. Well, Well, Well

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Yeah! OMG I haven't updated since last year! No exceptions or 'excuses' on my part!I do not own the Mummy, only my OC - Bernadette Lebard

**

**** _Oh honestly! If he likes the girl her should just tell her!_ I muttered while watching Rick try to look at Evy 'discreetly'. Walking up to him and chuckling, I tapped his shoulder and sat down next to him on the statue of Anubis' shoulder.

"How you doing Ricky?" I asked watching Evy polish some ancient mirrors. He sighed deeply and looked at something in his hands. Leaning over his shoulder I got a glimpse of what he was holding onto. Burns' tool bag. He _actually_ swiped someones stuff just to impress a girl. True he had sone the same for me, but with something with tad bit more...erm..._value_.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked me as we slowly made our way over to where Evy, Jon and the Wardern were standing/leaning. I nodded at Rick and left him to try and flirt with poor Evy. Giggling at Jon's recoil when I sat next to him I decieded to **try** and be nice.

"Sorry about the other day. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Bernadette Lebard but everyone calls me Bernie." I said while shaking his hand robustly in my own.

"Oh no, no. It happens all the time. My name is Jonthan Carnahan, but I see you're already aquainted with my little sister Evy." He confirmed while shaking my hand back. Sitting back, I watched with eagerness as Rick propelled down into the dark cavern.

* * *

><p>When I finally reached the bottom I began to look around excitedly, incase there were any artifacts or anything significant. Of course I found none in the dark, but once Evelyn 'turned on the lights' so to speak, I saw where we were.<p>

"Where are we Evy?" I asked slightly worried. Everywhere I looked I saw an instrument of tortue that made my skin crawl.

"It's a preparation room for entering the afterlife..." Eve echoed trying to sound scary. Let's just say it didn't work. Still hiding slightly behind Rick, I heard what I thought was chanting. Nodding at him, we grabbed our pistols and slowly edged our way around the statue of Anubis.

"Whoa! You scared the be-Jesus out of us lill' Missy." Henderson called with a wink when we met eachother in the middle, pistols pointing at eachother. "Likewise." I grumbled putting _one_ of my guns back into it's holster. Suddenly in the midst of the bickering, I heard a distant voice echo in my head.

"_Will the warnings hold?_" A heavily accented voice boomed.

"_Yes Pharaoh. The acid seal will stay until someone try's to defile the statue._" A meek voice sounded. My vision cleared and everything around me seemed to go back into action.

"This here is our statue _friend_." Daniels snarled not sounding very friendly. Pointing my gun straight at him I gave a rather cheerful reply back,

"I don't see your name on it..._pal_." I was actually quite happy in just staring down a gun shaft, but the one I was staring down was...Beni's.

"There are four of you and sixteen of us," He chimed mock cheerfully. "Your odds aren't too good Lebard, O'Connell."

"I'll take my chances." Snapped Rick. Quietly, Evy got into the small valley in between the corrugated guns and began to push them down.

"Now let's play nicely _children_," I noticed that part was mainly aimed at the Americans so I giggled. "There are other places to dig." I had to agree with her there. Those random voices had made me a bit wary of what was inside the statue, so I stuck close behind Evelyn as we exited.

Soon we found our selves standing in a large empty room.

"Not to be a downer or anything Evy, but what are we doing here?" I asked. She gestured for Rick and Jon to start loosening up the ceiling.

"If my estimate is correct, we're right underneath the statue of Anubis." She announced with a gleeful smile. Sitting back with Evy, we watched the _men_ work on our behalf.__

__"You're from England aren't you?" I aske Evy who was looking at a small hammer and chisel in her bag.__

__"Yes. I can't place your accent though Bernadette, American?" She asked. Shaking my head I corrected her.__

__"American-French. Joined the French Garrison with Ricky here when I turned 21, and my life was never the same again. **Especially** when he sho t me." I said the last part loudly. Rick turned around to look at us both and a worried smile danced across his face when he spotted Evelyn's blanched expression.__

__"Not telling stories now are ya' Bernie?" He asked shaking my head, I smile deviously at him.__

__"Nothing but the truth Richard, as always." __


	5. Hello again

**I do not own the Mummy, only my OC - Bernadette

**

**** The chamber was a creepyly quiet except for Evy's tales of mummification that made you either; A. grab the body part she's mentioning or B. feel sick. I seemed to be doing both of them, watching Jon trying to play golf against the roof they had long given up on digging.

"Evy, no offense or anything, but PLEASE don't get curious about what you do in mummification because if you turn me into a mummy I **will** kill you in your sleep." I threatened when she said she wanted to watch a mummification take place. She gave me a creepy smile,

"It's alright. If anything I want to mummify some of those ghastly Americans - no offence." She corrected with a look at Rick and I.

"None taken, but don't worry I want to turn them into mummies too." I hollered from the other side of the room.

"Likewise." I heard Jon say before a deafening crash echoed around the room we were in followed by a huge cloud of dust. _Well done Jon...Well done_ I thought miserably when I saw the dust clear. A large cuboid shape was covered in sand as we all closed in on the strange object.

"Evy what is that?" I asked slightly shocked from it dropping mere feet from my own feet. She grabbed a small brush and dusted off some of the sand.

"It's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis. His name is...wait 'He who must not be named'." Evy whispered when she read the hieroglyphics out loud.

"It'll take us months to get in here without a key." Rick announced sounding disheartened. Then I remembered the man on the barge.

'_The key? Where is they key?_' It seems during my thinking Evy had already thought the same thing and put it in the oddly shaped key hole.

"Perfect." She breathed. sounding extremely pleased with herself. Suddenly a loud scream ripped through the corridor. I ran out the door, just in time to see the Warden run past clutching his head and screaming.

"My God..." I whispered when he ran headlong into the stone wall at the end of the corridor. After that we all went up top. Too much death for one day, thank you.

* * *

><p>We all sat around the fire, trying to keep warm with Jonathan drinking some alcohol he found in the Warden's bag. <em>That's disgusting. If his personal hygiene was anything to go by, I don't want to touch anything he drank.<em>

"What do you think killed him?" I asked, looking at Jon. He shrugged before taking another swig,

"Did you ever see him eat?" He joked. I half laugh and half frowned, I poked him in the ribs to shut him up. Surprisingly it worked until Rick came back over.

"The Americans had a little _accident_ of their own. Some of their diggers...uh...melted." He said, but it sounded as if he was really tempted to look at the poor diggers. To be honest, if someone melted I would want to look too but two words were stopping me going - **too tired**.

"How'd they manage that?" I asked. Rick looked at me over the fire.

"Salt acid. **Pressurised** salt acid." Oh my god. I knew what compressed air can do to you, but compressed acid? Talk about ancient booby-trap.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." I whispered looking round. A single wind blew over the fire, but seemed to completely avoid the four of us sitting just off to the sides. Rick, Jonathan and I shared looks before I reached for my revolver, placing it on my knees (just in case).

_Well you never know what might happen._

**Yeah, because everyone here believes that the City of the Dead is cursed.** Oh my gosh, I'm talking to myself IN MY HEAD!

"Oh honestly, you three!" Evy's screeching brought me out of my revere and we all looked at her.

"You don't believe in curses?" Rick asked sounding surprised. Evy seemed rather offended with this notion and denied every part about it. While Evy was rambling on about hocus-pocus I heard what I thought was hooves pounding on the sandy ground.

"Evy, Jon stay here. Ricky - gear up." I explained with a grin, loading up my pistol and running off in the direction of the horses, that had now changed to a mix of shouts and gun shots. I ran along Rick's side, only wounding the men on the horses - never killing them. Old habits die hard I guess. Unsurprisingly, I saw Jonathan running along screaming for help. As he ran past I saw a man on a grey stallion chasing him.

"O'CONNELL! BERNIE HELP ME!" Jon screamed. As the man on the horse galloped past, I tackled him to the ground in a well timed jump for a fallen obelisk. He unsheathed a lond sword, but a shot knocked it out of his hand. On my left, Rick was wielding his pistol at the man. Quell surprise, because I turned around to look at Rick, the man took it as an opportune moment to grab me. A cold piece of metal pressed against the hollow of my neck.

"_Get off me!_" I snarled in Arabic to the mysterious man behind me.

"Enough! Yalla!" He shouted. His voice was what I was froning at. I recognised it but could not place it. Yes, it made my knees go weak beneath me. Only when I stopped thinking about how, for a lack of a better word, _husky_ his voice was I noticed Rick holding a stick of dynamite in front of him. As I looked up to my captor, a set a dazzling onyx brown eyes bore into my blue ones. Tattoos lined his cheeks, and a small goatee beard/moustache gave him an absolutely irresistible look. As my sister used to say, '_The moustache makes the man_'.

Due to my fantasies, I missed most of the argument between the man behind me and Ricky, but I heard him speak in an accented voice.

"You must leave, leave this place or die." It suddenly hit me how I recognised his voice.

"Ardeth?" I asked him as he mounted his horse. A small smile whipped across his face, but it disappeared into a frown when I felt Rick come up behind me and wrap a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Leave. You have 1 day!" Ardeth shouted before disappearing into the night, leaving me and one **very** angry Rick behind.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the reviews, but please can I have some more? Over 400 people have read it, but only 4 reviews...please, I need some support! School is starting on Monday and I need something <strong>positive<strong> to help me get through it!_


	6. Look a well!

_Yes! Reviews! I love you all! Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and you lovely people who followed and favourited! I love you all so here's the next chapter

_

_reviews/follows/favourites = NEW CHAPTERS!_

* * *

><p>After I had managed to calm Rick down, he took it upon himself to - for lack of a better word - booze Evy up so he could attempt to teach her at least some self defence which, if going by the way she shot Rick's rifle earlier, would be used more than guns. As she giggled in her drunken stupor, I decided it was time to take in my surroundings and at least attempt to find a well of sorts. On my left was a intricately carved fallen obelisk which, as I ran my tiny hands across, made pictures flash in my head as if a timeline was appearing in my head from when it was carved from the quarries to why it was broken. One tiny snapshot caught my attention longer than the others, due to the fact it appeared to be a sort of film memory.<p>

_A large, black carriage flew past the standing stone with many others in it's wake, allowing me to see the flicker of torch light against a box of dark wood placed precisely on the back of the first carriage. _

Well that was weird. Totally freaky yet amazingly awesome all wrapped in one. Anyroad! After my-but-not-really-my-flashback, I spotted a small dug out obviously a storage of some kind a little way away, past the beastly American's site. Urgh. One American I can handle (Richard can be bloody annoying when he wants to be), but three is more than enough - especially when pared with a snooty sexist Egyptologist, a truck load of diggers and a sleazy half-bit Turk.

As I neared the well, I saw many fresh footprints that had yet to be blown away and covered by the scorching Sahara sand. Well, I'm not the cack-handed in 'deducing' but I'm pretty sure this means Ardeth and his rally of troops were close by, due to the fact all of the nosey Americans (disclosing Richard) and the diggers were all accounted for when I passed the American site.

I was humming quietly to the tune of West End Blues by Louis Armstrong trying to think of how to get water out if the dug out when the sound of shifting sand met my ears and I grinned. I love surprises.

"Why are you still here?" A deep, baritone voice rumbled sensually causing my knees to tremble. For once I was bloody glad I was leaning on the wall. He was close, sorta 'invading your personal space' close but without the usual STALKER vibe rippling off him. Still without turning to face him, I chuckled.

"If I said that I was too stubborn, would you believe me?" To say he was annoyed was an understatement if going by the feral growl he emitted was saying anything. One of his large hands grasped my shoulder and I must say the heat of his hand in the chilling night left chills on my spine. Geez. Have you ever seen an undeniably georgious guy and you couldn't look away until they've left? Multiply it by six and that's how I was feeling and how he looked. The curl of his lips were making my barely usable knees weaker than normal.

To say it was a turn on is the understatement of the Mellenium.

"You are in danger every second you are here! Why can't you accept that you must leave?" He growled, the dark eyes narrowing into slits and those inked cheeks drawing tight in exhaustion and obvious annoyance at my stubbornness. That's me. I'm like an ass (donkey people). Stubborn as an assey mule. I rolled my eyes at his obvious annoyance and cringed. His people must think women cannot defend themselves.

"I am more than capable of defending myself Ardeth! What is here besides your soldiers that is so dangerous?" I snapped, baring my white teeth in obvious annoyance at his disbelief. Ardeth already tight features softened slightly as he raised a thumb to stroke over the mark on neck where his sword was pressed. As I was softening into his warm embrace, his head dipped towards mine, his eyes closed and a serene look rooted across his inked skin. Oh my gosh! He's gonna kiss me! Drool! Swoon! Shut up with the inner monologue and freaking kiss the God of Sex!

* * *

><p><p>

Cue Eastender drums. I want to say I'm terribly sorry for the wait but I'm going to update every Thursday (hopefully) if my course work will allow it. 

** **


	7. Oopsie?

**I got this up! Yey! Happy dance...well a one footed happy dance, but I'll explain why later. If I haven't marked you down, send me a PM or write in your Review that you follow/favourite this story/me. Thanks to;

_wildcat717,_

_Skar Aron for her continued support (love you! :D),_

_ILoveAnime89,_

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967_

* * *

><p><em>My eyes fluttered to a close when his warm breath swam across my face but shot back open with a glare when I felt him simply tuck his nose into my hair and whisper words ladened with concern and fear.<em>

_"The creature lies in wait." Well thanks for that boat load of crap info there Ardeth! What creature and how does it wait? As I was pondering these thoughts, his warm hand (I had been fantasising about in the back of my head) cupped my right cheek as he pressed his right against my left. The sensation of his beard against my skin made my knees weak yet again._

_"Bernadette, please stay away from this place. Go home..." His warm breath tickled my ear and my face warmed involuntarily. Damn, I'm usually flirtier than this! I barely had time to raise my hand to brush over his cheek-bones when I heard Rick's slightly annoyed voice hollar after me._

__"Bernie!"_ He tries to find me now but not on a battlefield? Priorities man! Priorities! The warm cheek I had caressed was soon gone, but just as the lingering warmth left my cheeks Rick came over the sand back to spot me by the sad excuse for a well._

_"There you are, we can play hide-and-seek later. You need to rest." His stern tone instantly told me not to argue, and I knew in a second he had guessed something was up._

__Be cool...He doesn't expect a thing...__

_The walk back was awkward to say the least, a huge contrast to the feelings surrounding Ardeth and I a mere 5 minutes ago._

_"Sleep," He told me, gesturing to a stone with a sheer-looking sheet on. "Alone." That was all the confirmation I needed._

* * *

><p><em>Well the one-legged happy dance is in referral to my damaged ligaments around and near my ankle (every Gddamn ligament in my foot) and its impossible to walk on without help. I now have a stick (I named it Burt) which helps me walk a bit but I've been off school since 9:45 on Monday morning and I'm not back in school until 9:00 next Monday...PhysEd is dangerous readers. Dangerous!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><span>R &amp; R peeps and don't forget to tell me if your followingfavourite me/the story so I can shout out you in the next chapters _** _

**


End file.
